Tout ce qu'il faut taire
by Chevreuil
Summary: Série de sept textes sur les membres d'Infinite. Tous basés sur une remise en question, une pour chaque membre. Assez sombre. Encore cinq. ;)
1. Dongwoo

Simplet. Niais. Un peu bête sur les bords même, ou bien innocent. Aussi innocent et enfantin que Sungjong devrait l'être. C'est comme ça qu'on te voit.

Pourtant, tu n'as rien d'innocent. Tes sentiments. Ils sont pervers, égoïstes. Comme la personne vers qui ils sont éprouvés.

Howon est quelqu'un de bien. Uniquement parce-qu'il sait penser à lui. Un peu trop souvent. Un peu trop longtemps. Égoïste, libertin. Sans penser un mal, il va te faire souffrir. Viscéralement.

Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, hein ? C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que le gentil Dongwoo dit ?

Le sexe. L'amour. L'amitié. Toutes ces choses si ambiguës, séparées par une ligne pouvant être franchie à tout moment. Sans même s'en rendre compte, on peut entrer dans ce cercle vicieux.

C'est ce que tu as fait, Dongwoo.

Mais, heureusement, ou malheureusement pour toi, tu as réussi à en sortir. Enfin. Pas exactement. Tu as été exclu. Jeté, comme un malpropre. Comme un jouet usé, Howon t'a mis de côté, une fois sa curiosité assouvie.

''On reste amis, hein ?''

Amis. Bien sûr. Bien sûr que vous le restez, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'il te dise ? Qu'il te demande en mariage ? Tu t'attendais à quoi, hein Dongwoo ? Un amour réciproque ?

''Cette histoire de drama m'a retournée la tête''

Une excuse ? Un vague motif, pour justifier le fait qu'il t'ait embrassé ? Non, ce n'était pas par amour. Non, il ne voulait pas plus qu'un coup d'un soir. Tu t'es bien trompé, hein ? L'amour rend aveugle, comme on dit.

Il voulait juste savoir si il y avait une différence entre un trou, et un trou.

Ça fait mal, hein ?

En fait, les gens ont raison, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te sens naïf, simplet, et bête ?

Profondément bête d'avoir cru aux paroles de celui dont tu espérais tant. Celui sur qui ta confiance se basait. Ton second, qui t'a pourtant dépassé.

Et là, tout seul, tu te dis que t'aimerais bien que les gens aient raison. Tu aimerais bien être assez innocent et simplet, pour ne pas avoir à connaître ça. Ce sentiment de malaise, quand tu t'es levé ce matin-la, nu, et seul.

Ne pas connaître cette envie de sexe. Ne pas connaître la signification de ce qu'est l'amour.

Pour ne pas avoir à affronter ce regard. Ce regard de pitié, quand tu lui as avoué tes sentiments.

Tu aimerais bien être assez bête, pour ne pas avoir à reconnaître le fait que tu t'es fait baiser, par un type qui en avait -et en a- rien à foutre de toi.


	2. Sungyeol

Vous savez, ça se cache là.. Juste derrière le sourire. Ça a envie de sortir. Mais non, il ne faut pas.

_Ce n'est pas bien._

Si à son manque de talent, on lui ajoute la jalousie, ce serait le comble. Il toucherait le fond, même avec sa grande taille il ne s'en sortirait pas. De toute façon, de là où il se trouve il ne pourrait pas aller plus bas. Il faudrait creuser. Profondément.

-Sungyeol ? Tu vas bien ?

Mais bien sûr qu'il va bien. Il sourit. Le sourire va avec l'humour. C'est la seule chose qu'il a. Avec sa grande taille. Si pathétique. Sunggyu a l'air rassuré, il sourit à son tour et se replonge dans ses lignes.

Vous savez, il envie beaucoup Sunggyu, il a la voix, le physique.

_Il a des lignes, lui._

Mais pourquoi rejette-il ça sur les autres, hein ? C'est de sa faute si il est né sans talent. Il ne chante pas spécialement bien, et ne danse pas spécialement bien non plus. Il n'est pas Woohyun , ni Hoya.

Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, au juste ?

Il n'est pas le seul à se le demander. Des ''fans'' aussi se le demandent. Celles de Daeyeol par exemple. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que son frère ? Pourquoi lui, et pas l'autre ?

Des fois, il se sent seul. Il a beau être entouré, l'amertume et l'envie le consume tellement, que la solitude s'ajoute, et l'isole.

_Ça le ronge. _

Il a déjà tenté d'en parler avec Myungsoo. Il pensait que lui aurait pu comprendre, lui aussi a un petit frère après tout. Mais il a très vite compris que Myungsoo ne pourrait pas l'aider.

Il était trop occupé par son drama.

Acteur. C'est ce pourquoi il a tenté tout ça. Une vaine tentative d'être connu pour ce qu'il aimait faire, pour ce qu'il savait faire – à part faire rire, et être grand.

_Mais non. Tout est pour Myungsoo, tout._

_Tout est pour Daeyeol, tout. _

Mais chut, il ne faut le dire à personne. Il faut qu'il garde le secret. Que le secret reste avec la solitude, et que s'y possible, lui tienne compagnie. Il faut que tout ça reste derrière le sourire.

-Sungyeol, c'est à vous dans 1 … 2 … 3 !

Sourire, c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. Alors autant s'en contenter, et en profiter. Après tout, on sait tous que tout ça, pour des personnes comme lui, n'est qu'éphémère.


End file.
